Excess
by So Noisy In My Head
Summary: It was suppose to be another hallway fight but it seems they had more plans than fighting. Pre-slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter books and characters are not mine. J.K. Rowling owns them. The lines of the song are from Mad by Ne-Yo.

**Author's Note: **I did not mean for this to be a song fic but then I was listening to this song on a particularly boring day when I said, 'what the hell? Let's write this!' I absolutely don't like reading songfics most of the time but then how can we say no to those cute, fluffy plot bunnies?

**Warnings:** This is a **pre-slash** between Harry and Draco and this fanfiction is **almost LIME** (like almost **PWP**). If you are not comfortable please back out now because I do not need a FLAME in my reviews. Okay? Thanks.

* * *

_- Nobody's talking 'cause talking just turns into screaming..._

_...And what's even worse is we don't even remember why were fighting. -_

It was taunting that turned into a physical fight. Fists and kicks were thrown randomly.

Draco is going to throw a punch when Harry saw his opening and grabbed the blonde by the front of his robes and slammed him to the nearest wall. Draco grunted at the impact

"Come on, Potter! Is this the worst you can do? Maybe you're out pra-hmmpff"

_- Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain._

_But baby, can we make up now?_

_'Cause I can't sleep through the pain. -_

Before both realize what is happening, Harry covered the snarling mouth with his own, effectively cutting off any angry words the blonde might say. Harry started to map the blonde's mouth by running his tongue on the soft ridges on roof of the said mouth. A tongue intercepted any more adventure and that started a dance sorts between their tongues.

Harry felt a hand on the back of his neck running up and down from his nape to the back of his head. Harry nibbled the lower lip and to his surprise Malfoy moaned. Feeling bold, he sucked on that lower lip and Malfoy whimpered, opening his mouth lightly and Harry went for the kill. He went back to his impeded adventure inside the sweet, hot mouth of the blonde.

Harry trailed kisses on the side of the sharp jaw and Malfoy seemed to bare more of his neck to him, like an offering to some sorts. Harry trailed kisses and tasted the sweet tangy taste of Malfoy's skin, he nipped at the junction between the neck and the shoulder blades leaving a reddening mark in his wake and lightly soothed it with his tongue. Malfoy is panting and moaning right now, clinging helplessly into him. Harry licked a spot just below his ear and Malfoy's knees buckled and Harry felt the prodding evidence that Malfoy is enjoying the treatment.

Harry run his hand on the cloth-covered erection as if in question and Malfoy cursed in answer.

_- We're fighting this war_

_Baby when both of us are losing_

_This ain't the way that love is supposed to go. -_

A decidedly Slytherin- _ahem_devious_ahem_- smirk appeared in Potter's face which should make Draco wary except he was too lost in the bolts of pleasure currently attacking his body. Potter pulled his hand off the bulge and grabbed the blonde's neck and attacked his mouth. Draco thought he was going to die of suffocation and pleasure and at that moment, Potter pulled back and startling green eyes glinting with myriads of emotions that were never directed at him bored at him.

_-we're falling into this place where you ain't backing down and I ain't backing down, so what the hell do we do now?-_

"I have a class I can't miss." Potter murmured with annoyance tinging his soft baritone that was currently giving him shivers. Potter captured his chin and ran the pad of his thumb on his swollen lower lip.

"Meet me in the seventh floor before midnight." Potter whispered heatedly and sealed it with once again with a searing kiss that left Draco curling his toes in pleasure. With that Potter left, disappearing behind a tapestry with another glance at his way.

_- Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect_

_Perfect, perfect._

_And just how good it's gonna be -_

Draco felt conflicted. A part of his mind was screaming at him for doing such acts with Potter, of all people and a part of him was feeling immense anticipation of tonight, the kind of anticipation that made heat pool in his abdomen down to his nether regions. This part too was purring in delight of finally, _finally_ having the attention of the person he fell in love with ever since he first laid his eyes on, seven years ago.

But on the other side, the one protesting, currently doubts, bewildered. What is Potter trying to do? What game is he planning to orchestrate but he held on the thought. Potter do not 'orchestrate' for all of his Slytherin tendencies, plotting was something that did not come easily to him, as the war shown them.

Draco thought this might be a onetime thing and briefly felt a stabbing raw hatred for Ginevra Weasley because he knew, like everyone does that Potter and the Weaslette will eventually end up with each other. Pansy often told him he was a hopeless romantic and a martyr-whatever that is-but he will grab this chance, he was a Slytherin after all. Slytherins seize opportunity when presented with it.

He abruptly shut the protesting side of his self out and made up his mind. He walked to the Slytherin dungeons with a slight spring on his step.

* * *

**A/N**: (Potter...nom nom.) So how was it? Reviews as long as they are constructive are welcome. Oh. and this might be continued, **might****.**

SNiMH. (3/25/12)


	2. Author's Note Part 2: A Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it'smore akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Ace6151  
Agato the Venom Host  
AislingSiobhan  
Angeldoctor  
Biskoff  
BlackRevenant  
Blood Brandy  
Blueexorist  
DAPC  
DeathNoteMaker  
Dee Laynter  
Dusk666  
ENTER THE STARGATE  
EternalKnight219  
Exiled crow  
Fenris187  
Final Black Getsuga  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Hisea Ori  
Horocrux  
Ireadtomuch  
Jay Frost  
KJC2025  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
Kumo no Makoto  
Kyuubi16  
Lazruth  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Masane Amaha's King  
Nero Angelo Sparda  
NightInk  
Nostalgic Remedy  
Paco the Taco Maker  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
Sakusha Saelbu  
SamCrow  
Sharkteeth  
Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy  
Slayer of Destiny  
Slifer1988  
SpiritWriterXXX  
The Dark Graven  
VFSNAKE  
ZamielRaizunto  
arashiXnoXkami  
blood enraged  
bunji the wolf  
dracohalo117  
ragnrock kyuubi  
socras01

So Noisy in My Head

**Dear Viewers/readers: Please pass this along and sign this petition in change(.)org :**

**change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**


End file.
